


Palabras

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre ellos, el silencio se convierte en un tesoro preciado, codiciado incluso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras

* * *

Changmin está acostumbrado a guardar silencio cuando comparte tiempo con Yunho, cuando están sólo ellos dos y el silencio preciado que muchas veces les es arrebatado por el caos de sus vidas y rutinas diarias. El silencio dice tantas cosas, es el confidente de sus miradas, de roces casuales y acciones que deben permanecer secretas.

El silencio se convierte en un tesoro preciado, codiciado incluso.

El menor del grupo ha llegado a desear poder mandar a todos al demonio y cobijarse con el silencio, con la mirada que promete un "por siempre" de Yunho, con aquella sonrisa sincera que le hace sentir como su respiración se acelera y su cerebro le pone pausa a todo pensamiento coherente y cuerdo, pero se contiene por la responsabilidad que yace sobre su espalda desde el momento en que firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment.

No se arrepiente, jamás podría hacerlo; de no ser por dicho contrato, no habría conocido a Yunho, su vida estaría incompleta y gris. Yunho fue un derramamiento de colores que tiñó de vida su existencia, que le dio significado a todo.

Se ríe de sí mismo, de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos.

Yunho le mira de reojo, están sentados uno junto al otro, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, están disfrutando del silencio, del momento previo al contacto físico, ese momento en que ambos parecen reunir el valor necesario para rendirse uno ante el otro.

Se ha rendido tantas veces ya ante Yunho, ante la personalidad tan fácil de éste, la forma en que lo hace sentir tan a gusto en su propia piel a pesar de todos sus defectos, que cuando los ojos de Yunho se posan sobre él parecen desaparecer y sus cualidades se vuelven todas positivas.

Lo mejor de todo es que Yunho igual alza la bandera blanca y se deja llevar, por emociones, sentimientos, por un latido insistente de su corazón que murmura emociones a las que al principio ambos se negaron, pero a las que terminaron cediendo, porque la resistencia era futil.

Se mueve un poco, inclina su cuerpo de lado, dándole a entender a Yunho que es hora de dar el siguiente paso, y éste lo imita, se mueve sobre su asiento. La habitación de hotel está silenciosa, vacía salvo por ellos dos, quienes como dos polos opuestos empiezan a atraerse de forma física.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, la mano cálida y grande de Yunho se posa sobre su rodilla y deja escapar un suspiro. El aire que expulsa parece llevarse consigo cualquier nerviosismo, sólo la urgencia parece prevalecer en su cuerpo, incitándole a moverse velozmente, girar su cuerpo y respirar el mismo aire que el líder del grupo.

No sabe cómo poner en palabras la vorágine de emociones que le atacan desde adentro, por eso sólo se muerde los labios y se inclina más, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, para poder posar sus labios sobre los del otro hombre, quien lo permite, permanece quieto lo suficiente para que Changmin lo bese a su antojo, y después corresponde el beso, suave, pausadamente, sin la desesperación ardiente de Changmin.

Siempre ha sido alguien mucho más tranquilo en esos momentos previos al amor.

Yunho es pasión pura, pero al mismo tiempo es todo un caballero, y Changmin no puede evitar la leve sonrisa tímida que se asoma a su rostro, porque a pesar de haber compartido varias veces el lecho, de haberse enrollado el uno en el otro tantas veces y haber dormido juntos incontables ocasiones, Yunho sigue siendo tan cuidadoso, respetuoso y gentil con él.

Le besa con delicadeza, se toma las cosas con calma, no apresura nada y prolonga lo más posible el placer.

Lame la boca de Yunho, se bebe su saliva, intenta succionarlo por completo y depositarse él dentro del cuerpo del otro. Quiere invadirlo por completo, estar en sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ser un vagabundo en los pensamientos del mayor.

Se refugia en él, en el calor de su cuerpo, de su gentileza, en esa mirada comprensiva y llena de afecto que le hace sentir perfecto.

Un “te amo” en un beso, en la forma en que se deja caer sobre Yunho, quien le recibe entre sus brazos y lo devuelve a la vida tan fácilmente.

No hacen falta las palabras.

Sólo los gestos, los roces, el silencio hablando fuerte, la promesa que se hicieron en silencio cuando decidieron continuar juntos.

Para ellos dos, realmente el silencio lo es todo.

Un para siempre.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Más HoMin :D


End file.
